Stay with me
by SapphireAVK
Summary: Yami comes to a bar and meets someone, but what happens!


Where did Yami end up again? Of course the bar…the only place where he could hide from his boyfriend Jake.

He hated being beaten up everyday just because he made a small mistake but he was getting used to it..if Jake wasn't too drunk to beat him up then he would rape him.

He didn't understand what had he done wrong, all his life he wasn't too lucky and Jake was his only boyfriend ever.

For Gods sake he just turned 20 and on his birthday as a present he was beaten and now when Jake is drunk and asleep,Yami sneaked off to the bar. It was the place he felt safe..why? even he didn't know but he would sit and sip at a drink for some time before returning home?

What was home? Do I want to come back there? Did I deserve this? Those where the questions running through his mind.

"Hello?" said someone

Yami looked up to see a girl looking at him seductively "May I help you?" Yami answered politely knowing better that to lash out at the girl.

"I was wondering if I should join you!" she said rudely.

"Sorry but I'm here not alone!" Yami said

"Oh really? Who are you with?" she demanded

"I'm with…." Yami looked through the crowd wreaking his head to come up with a name.

"He's with me" said a boy who looked like him said

"He is?" said a girl trying to demand for the boy to leave with her eyes

"Yeah..I'm his boyfriend!" said the boy

"Boyfriend?" the girl was shocked

"Yeah didn't you read the sign at the door….Its Gay bar!" he said

"Arghhh" the girl shouted running out

They both bursted out laughing "She fell for it….its not even a gay bar!" he said

"Thank you, you saved me from her" Yami answered

"No problem" he said leaving

"Wait, would you like to join me…so I can say a proper thanks?" Yami asked

"Well…okay" said the boy and sat down

"May I ask you what is my heroes name?" Yami said jokingly

"Yugi, yours?" said Yugi

"Just call me Yami….. " he said "Oh and how did you know I'm gay?"

"I didn't but since there was no girl around me to ask to help you… I just said it..but its good to know" Yugi answered

"How come your not discussed like that girl?"

"Oh….I'm bi…so if I though something against you, I would be insulting myself too!"Yugi stated

"Oh.." Oh-no am I developing a crush?...Yami thought

Yami was checking Yugi out while Yugi took a sip of his drink…Yugi knew that Yami was staring at his leather pants and the tight tank top but he said nothing…..he carefully peaked at Yami who was having his mouth open like a big round O. Yugi was 19 who was small but muscular….

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked and smirked when Yami looked away blushing

"Nothing…..I really gotta be getting home now…..maybe ill see you around here sometime?" it sounded even to him that he wanted a date with Yugi.

"Sure…ill be heading out now too!" Yugi got up and Yami followed him outside

"Which way you going?" asked Yami….Yugi pointed to the right to the gap between the buildings through which was another road seen.

"I go there too…" said Yami as soon as the got to the gap of the buildings where it was dark Yami pushed Yugi into the wall and kissed him fiercely…Yugi kissed him back passionately though he didn't know why he had this reaction usually if someone tried to kiss him, he would punch them but there was something about Yami…he just wanted him…needed him

When the two felt that the need for air..they broke apart and as soon as they did Yami said "Sorry I shouldn't have done that…oh no if Jake finds out I'm dead…he will beat me up so bad, that I'm sure I wont survive!" Yami's voice went so low that Yugi barely understood the last part…

"Wait…you said Jake as I presume who is your boyfriend is gonna beat you up to death if he finds out then may I say WHY THE HELL DO YOU STAY WITH HIM?" Yugi nearly shouted at the end

"Its just he was my first boyfriend that I had and I moved in after my parents died…and, and…" he didn't know why but he just told him something he would never had told anyone before.

Yugi felt bad for the guy so he took him into his arms and lifted him bridal style and brought him to his house and put him into his bedroom on the bed, as he tried to leave Yami pulled Yugi back close to him and said "Stay with me tonight, I need you!"...


End file.
